Homeland: Races and Classes
Races The Homeland campaign setting currently takes place on a single continent. Some races do not exist, and others would make poor player characters under most circumstances. Check with your DM before using any race not included on the Major or Minor Races lists. Major Races *'Human:' The most populous and arguably the most powerful species on the continent, humans are an excellent player race in the Homeland setting. *'Elf:' Refugees from the wars and intrigues of the inscrutable faerie lords, elves are a relatively new arrival to this world. However, they've been around long enough to gain significant power and are relatively well-accepted. *'Dwarf:' Rulers of the vast system of caverns and fortresses known as the Underdark, the dwarves have great influence over all other races and are a common sight throughout the continent. **'Deep Warrior:' The typical Homeland dwarf has the Deep Warrior racial trait [APG 11], which replaces the Defensive Training trait. They receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against aberrations and a +2 bonus to their CMB when attempting to grapple aberrations. *'Orc based on half-orc:' Now a savage race of nomads and bandits, the orcs once conquered the continent before the Doom shattered their empire. Today they cling to their ancient glories amidst a world ruled by others. **'Gatecrasher:' All Homeland orcs have the Gatecrasher racial trait [APG 19] in addition to their normal racial traits. They gain a +2 bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 bonus on sunder checks. Minor Races *'Gnome:' A minor fey race who arrived on the continent before the elves, gnomes were traditionally so isolationist that humans did not even know of their existence. Their population is still small and insular, but they have begun integrating into human and dwarven civilization over the last century. **'Warden of Nature:' The typical Homeland gnome has the Warden of Nature racial trait [APG 15], which replaces the Defensive Training and Hatred racial traits. They receive a +2 dodge bonus to AC against aberrations, oozes, and vermin, and gain a +1 bonus on attack rolls against those creatures. *'Half-Elf:' Approximately one elven child in fifty is born a half-elf, or as most elves would say, "mongrel beast." The half-elf phenomenon has only arisen in the last two hundred years, and its cause is still unknown. A child born to otherwise normal elven parents simply does not inherit all of their fey traits. Half-elves cannot be readily distinguished from full elves until puberty, at which time they are almost always disowned and sent into exile. Most find it necessary to make their way among humans. *'Halfling:' Unlike orcs and humans, who were driven to create vast civilizations, halflings were never interested in leaving the wilds. Halfling society is tribal, though each tribe may have very different values; some engage in trade with the civilized races, while others are violent and xenophobic. A few tribes have adapted to human or dwarven cities, and thrive in the urban jungle as if it were their native wilderness. **'Practicality:' The typical Homeland halfling has the Practicality racial trait [APG 21], which replaces the Fearless racial trait. They receive a +2 bonus to Sense Motive checks, saving throws to disbelieve illusions, and a +2 bonus to one Craft or Profession skill. Character Classes In general, it is safe to assume that all Pathfinder base classes are acceptable in the Homeland campaign setting. Some classes are more suitable than others, however. Check with your DM before using any class not included on the Significant Classes list. Classes on the Banned Classes list may not be used in any circumstances. Significant Classes *'Alchemist:' Alchemists occupy a grey area in the Magisterium's interest in arcane magic. Their powers are technically arcane, but so different in effect from those of a mage that some question whether alchemists perform magic at all. Dwarves, by contrast, value alchemists very strongly and give them positions of honor and prestige. *'Barbarian:' All races can become barbarians with ease. Human barbarians are more likely to be adapted to an urban environment, given the prevalence of civilization. *'Bard:' Bards may come from any race and background. Human and half-elf bards are likely to belong to the Magisterium, where they serve as emissaries, diplomats, and sometimes as spies or assassins. A Magisterium Bard has duties to his order which he cannot disregard, but in compensation receives the backing of the Magisterium, which includes the protection of Bardic Immunity. *'Cleric:' The Church of the Circle is not so powerful as the Magisterium, but it is prevalent and highly influential with the common people. Clerics are the strongest members of the Church, and may be found on its business throughout the continent. *'Druid:' The primal forces of nature are felt most strongly by dwarves, orcs, and halflings. Druids are not organized into circles or orders, but have been known to work together on major projects. *'Fighter:' Fighters are elite warriors in any society. The elven Wardens and dwarven Stoneguards are both primarily fighters, while the constant warring between human city-states ensures a constant need for fighters as officers and champions. *'Magus:' The warrior-mages are highly valued in every society for their combat prowess and versatility. They are often part of elite military or mercenary formations. Human magi are always part of the Magisterium; it is an unspoken but well-understood policy that any individual capable of developing a magus' exceptional skills of destruction must be controlled. *'Oracle:' The Gods of the Circle tend to be almost subdued in their dealings with mortals, but their power is rarely more evident than in an oracle. The god-afflicted oracles can develop a cult-like following, and are closely controlled by the Church as a result. Oracles are quite rare, but always very significant. *'Paladin:' As the holy champions of the Gods of the Circle, paladins lead the militant arm of the Church. They are fearless warriors, and are the heroes of many ballads. *'Ranger:' The wild races (orcs and halflings) are most likely to become rangers, though the elven Wardens also train them. *'Rogue:' Rogues are found in every race and society; some things never change. *'Sorcerer:' As natural mages, sometimes with little control over their power, human sorcerers are the most likely of all arcane spellcasters to avoid membership in the Magisterium. Those who choose to go their own way receive constant pressure to join, and are prone to hermetic solitude as a result. Sorcerers from other races are relatively uncommon. *'Witch:' Mortals who seek magical power without having to deal with the Magisterium's overbearing regard most often turn to witchcraft. Witches usually find patrons from the Elemental Confluence, the Feywild, or the Abyss. It is possible, but not uncommon, for a witch to have a Celestial archon or an enigma from the Shadow as a patron. Note to players: If you wish to play a witch, you must discuss your patron with the DM. The patron/client relationship will be very important to any witch. *'Wizard:' Nearly all wizards are either human or elven. Human wizards are almost certainly members of the Magisterium, as it is the source of magical training. Only a few receive their schooling from any non-Magisterium-controlled source, and they are persecuted as renegades. As Magisters, human wizards often have great influence in society. Elven wizards learn the traditions of fey magic, which are quite different in style yet similar in effect to human magic. Wizards are deeply respected among elves. Acceptable Classes Players who wish to select one of these classes may do so, but should consult their DM to determine how to fit their character into the world of the Homeland. These classes do not have a strong niche in the setting, and should thus be treated somewhat carefully. *'Cavalier:' The chivalric theme of the cavalier class is not in keeping with the social structure of any of the Homeland's cultures. The class can be adapted on a character-by-character basis, but it lacks the sort of roots that would make it generalizable in the setting. *'Inquisitor:' The Church of the Circle is neither socially powerful enough nor politically active enough to develop a corps of inquisitors. Individuals may develop those skills on their own, however. *'Monk:' The concept of ascetic martial artists does not readily fit the setting, though as with the cavalier, the class can be adapted for individual characters. *'Psion, Psychic Warrior, Wilder:' These three classes (adapted to Pathfinder for Dark Sun) are all based on psionics, which do not have a significant role in the Homeland setting. Psionics are quite rare and unusual, and thus present some complications. However, anyone who wants to try these classes (and incidentally help me play-test my creations) is quite welcome to do so. *'Summoner:' Conjuration, summoning, and extraplanar forces are all relatively uncommon in the Homeland, and the niche of summoners is otherwise occupied by wizards. However, since the class is so interesting, it hardly seems reasonable to disallow it entirely on those grounds. Banned Classes Classes on this list are not permitted. My reasons are sometimes simple, and sometimes quite involved, but unless you have an extremely compelling and non-munchkin-related argument, I am not interested in debating the matter. *'Archivist:' Because screw you, Oatman. (Also: full of cheese and conceptually uninteresting outside a horror campaign.)